Sylvia Walden
Sylvia Walden is a high-profile entrepreneur and tech inventor with celebrity-status reputation. She is the President and CEO of Walden Group, the company which her deceased father founded. Simultaneously, Sylvia is also the President and CEO of Sylvia Corp, an R&D start-up and independent subsidiary of Walden Group which she treats as her personal hobby group. Sylvia is one the central female protagonists of Trinity Wonder and, together with Gang Wu-Jin and Emily, make up the series' eponymous "trinity". Appearance Sylvia appears as a voluptuous, buxom woman in her young twenties. She is greatly famed for her beauty, something the whole of Asadal recognizes her for. Wherever she goes, social media would lively buzz on her presence and take pictures. Paparazzi and press media would also use Sylvia for their covers with articles dedicated on her affairs. Sylvia often dons revealing outfits with confidence. All of her attires however would always focus on showing her cleavage, leading to her trademark image as the series' archetypal sex symbol. She remarks that showing "some" skin is just normal fashion in Asadal. Personality The shocking and sudden death of her father left a huge impression on Sylvia. This made her dismissive of other people in fear that they would just leave her alone in the end much like Mr. Walden. Due to her pessimism of human relationships, she was left with no friends and has harbored a thinking that she does not need them anyway. With the arrival of Wujin and Emily, she began thawing her cold personality. Sylvia is also headstrong, overly self-confident, and stubborn. She would always take the first initiative given a situation and is quite hands-on in managing her companies. Often times, she and her associates get in trouble because of her firm choices. Background Sylvia was doted by her loving father whom she idolized for his kindness and brilliance. It was her father alone who raised her and thus Sylvia's world only revolved around him. Unfortunately, this was shattered when an accident occurred during Mr. Walden's experiment to prove his teleportation theory. He was never seen again but was legally assumed to be dead. This incident devastated Sylvia to the point that it left her traumatized. Sylvia still believes however that teleportation is possible and that her father is still alive somewhere, somehow. Role Sylvia Walden initiated an undercover, not to mention illegal, undertaking to create a teleportation gate. She then had the working prototype be tested on the outskirts of Asadal City. During the test run, a wormhole was generated which sent an object hurled towards the control station - it was later identified to be a mysterious man. Sylvia, aboard a power raver, attempted to communicate with the man but failed in establishing any substantial contact due to language barriers. The man, upon seeing the glittering skyline of Asadal, then started walking off in the direction of the city. Sylvia attempted to stop him but was pushed out of the way. This startled Sylvia and her team as no ordinary could possibly outmatch the force and weight of a power raver. Still Sylvia tried again to stop the agitated man - a fight then erupted with the latter getting the upper hand quickly. Just as Sylvia was about to be beaten down, the teleportation gate opened by itself and this time a young woman appeared. A three-way standoff then began between Sylvia, the unknown man, and the unknown woman. The two unknown individuals however ended up fighting each other. Tommy warned Sylvia that the two are causing a wormhole to generate through the accumulation of quantum energy. The wormhole began pulling materials to itself which teared off parts of the expensive teleportation gate. Seeing her investment get ripped to shreds, Sylvia then charged in the middle of the two in hopes of breaking up the fight. Fortunately, her intervention made the two stop and the wormhole consequently disappeared. With the two individuals already calmed down, Sylvia attempted to establish a way for them to have mutual understanding. She ordered Tommy to create a device that interprets brain waves so as to translate languages. This effectively solved the language barrier. When the two have made their respective introductions, Sylvia then asked for compensation for the destroyed teleportation gate but seeing that they do not have the means to do so, Sylvia instead asked for the two to control themselves while a method to send them back is found. She then brings Gang Wu-Jin and Emily to her mansion to hide in the meantime. Unfortunately, Sylvia's peace is further disturbed by the news that power ravers made by Walden Group, her company, went berserk and are attacking civilians. She then cut her break short to immediately go to the scene of the rampage. She hoped to address the problem before it negatively affects Walden Group and her precarious position as CEO. Unfortunately, Sylvia was forced to take Wujin and Emily with her lest she leave them alone and potentially destroy her home. Powers and Abilities Sylvia is highly intelligent and quick-witted. She possess technical knowledge on scientific and engineering fields. Sylvia can also skillfully pilot Power Ravers. Athena is Sylvia's personal Power Raver which was uniquely built by Sylvia Corp according to her own design specifications. Relationships *'Gang Wu-Jin:' Sylvia treats Wujin as if he is a child and always asserts caution of Wujin's tendency to destroy anything he touches. She showed some sort of physical attraction when she saw Wujin's muscular body. *'Emil:' *'Liz:' Liz is Sylvia's close friend and confident despite the fact that she is a personal assistance AI. Sylvia's trauma from being "abandoned" by her father through his death made her reject human interactions and relationships in favor of machines who are more constant and manageable. Sylvia regards Liz as her security blanket alongside the Walden Group as these are her father's mementos. *'Tommy:' Tommy quietly supports Sylvia professionally in her personal objectives to redeem Mr. Walden's honor through the realization of a teleportation device. Tommy acts as Sylvia's voice of reason/conscience and tries to stop her from taking dangerous risks - this often goes unheeded however. Gallery Sylvia.PNG Sylvia face1.PNG Sylvia bankrupt.PNG Sylvia face2.PNG Sylvia angry.PNG Trilogy settle.PNG Sylvia shower.PNG Sylvia bathrobe.PNG Sylvia bathrobe1.PNG Sylvia Power Raver2.PNG Quotes References Category:Characters